Light After the Dawn
by QueenElizabeth16
Summary: This is my take of life after spyro had left and when he returned. Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder are desperately trying to find their way home, though everything seems to fall in place as the puzzle is slowly put together, there is always more than meets the eye. Finding a way to get around all of their hurdles may be more difficult than they thought.
1. The Journey Begins

Light After the Dawn

**_I do not own legend of spyro if I did I would NOT have made skylanders._**

**Sparx in warfang**

It is the beginning of a beautiful day in warfang, the sun is just beginning to rise, the light shining across the city, people scatter to their jobs, posts, chores and such. Children just waking up and beginning to run and play and laugh. Under sparx's room window that before, he would have shared with spyro, a young dragon screams and another yells "haha! I got you!" the other one yells "not for long you don't!" wiggling out of the others tackling hold and off running again.

After their return to the surface world sparx was very happy spyro and cynder had succeeded in saving everyone, although that happiness didn't last very long.. After about 6 months of waiting for the heroes to return sparx was getting anxious and worried.

The little yellow dragonfly got up, buzzing around the room and out the door. Headed down the hallway and towards the guardians quarters, hoping they had seen some sign of spyro and cynder. For the past few months there had been nothing but static in the pool of visions not even anything of Ignitus which was very unsettling.

Sparx buzzed into the room a partial smile on his face in hopes they had seen something.. Anything.. Anything that would let sparx know they are alright. "hey, has there been any sign of spyro yet?" Sparx says, his voice a little shaky. The three guardians step up to the pool Cyril waves a paw over it and they focus on the pool for a second, they grimace then Cyril shakes his head " no my young dragon fly, I'm afraid not but no worries they will show up soon "

Sparx just merely nods and flies out the door making his way outside, since spyro had been gone little trips through the garden and through the city seemed to help calm his nerves. The once brave, smart elect little dragon fly now seemed lost and sad.

**Spyro/cynder: finding their way home **

~After their last battle with malefor, and their escape to the surface after saving the world from breaking apart, their seemed to be no trace of spyro or cynder. But yet they are still there~

Their escape to the surface was followed by a loud "Spyro you did it! You saved us all! " the black dragoness rejoiced, hugging spyro before letting go and looking around only to see nothing but fields and mountains and discovering they have no idea where they are. "Spyro, where are we?"

"I.. I don't know cynder" spyro looked around only to see nothing that looked familiar "well only one way to find out come on!" the purple dragon took off into flight with cynder fallowing, as they flew through the air looking around at all the beautiful trees and mountains cynder couldn't help but think about if spyro heard her when she said she loves him, and what he may have thought about it if he had. Her face turned red her blushing cheeks were hardly noticeable due to her black scales, and she was glad of that. As her thoughts wondered from there she spent several minutes thinking.

"Cynder, are you okay? " Spyro asked looking at her noticing she was staring blankly ahead

Cynder's gaze broke and she looked at spyro "what?.. Oh.. Yes I'm fine just thinking that's all"

"About what?"

"Just how we're going to get home"

"don't worry about that cynder we will find a way"

**Hey guys since this is my first time writing ever, bear with me here please. Feel free to leave reviews and criticism always helps. I thank all the critics and fans both. Tips and suggestions are appreciated as well. But please, no flaming!**


	2. A Long Road Ahead

**I do not own spyro if I did I would not have made skylanders and turned spyro into a hideous monster. **

**Enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter two- Spyro and Cynder: A long road ahead.**

After endless hours of flying around the mountain ranges and over wide fields of grass and flowers Spyro and Cynder were getting very discouraged, not to mention hungry and tired.

"Let's stop, look for something to eat and get some rest, its about to get dark anyway" Cynder said with a weary voice, her wings were tired and she felt as though she was going to pass out in midair.

"sure, Cynder" the two landed near a patch of woods in front of a large mountain "maybe we can find a cave here to sleep in tonight" Spyro looked around at the mountain "probably but first let's get something to eat" Cynder said when both Spyro and cynder noticed a deer off in the distance.

"Wait here Cynder I'll go get it" Spyro said only to look up and notice Cynder already sprinting toward the deer "or.. That works too.. I guess hungry beats tired"

Cynder charges towards the unsuspecting dear after not eating for about two days she was starving and not caring how tired she was, by the time the deer notice her it was too late. Cynder leaped through the air latching onto the side of the deer digging her front claws into its side, blood pours from the wounds the deer cries in pain as she tackles the deer to the ground she bites and latches onto its neck and with one jerk of her head snaps its neck. She then gets up from the bloody corpse looking up to see spyro walking towards her with a surprised look.

"well that took no time at all"

"Yea, now grab the deer, I thought I saw a cave not too far from here where we landed" she said walking off gesturing for spyro to fallow

Spyro grabs the deer by the antlers grinning and dragging it along behind him fallowing Cynder through the woods. A few minutes of walking pass and they finally come across a nice sized cave deep in the rocks of the mountains. Spyro drags the deer into the cave, there he sees that Cynder had already built a fire pit ready to light and in the process of cleaning off a place for the two to sleep.

Spyro walks over to the fire pit breathing a small flame into it causing it to ignite, he throws a few sticks into the fire to make it larger then walks to the deer and starts cutting strips of meat off, spyro sits next to cynder as they cook the meat over the fire he looks over at her she smiles he smiles back and turns his attention back to the fire, all a sudden the memories of their last moments against malifore start coming to mind, and he vaguely remembers when Cynder said "I love you" he sits there thinking, staring at the fire and thinks "did she really say that or did I dream it?"

Once she had finished, Cynder walks over to the corner she had cleaned out and padded with straw and lays down. She looks over at spyro "I fixed a place for you to sleep over here too, if you're tired"

Spyro's thoughts break off and he looks up at Cynder "thanks I'll go to sleep in a second" he finishes up his food and throws the bones in the fire walking over to the makeshift bed, lays down and falls asleep.

**~sparx~ **

Sparx flies back to the temple into the main entrance. He looks up to see hunter walking through "hey!" sparx yells flying up to hunter "hunter! Ole buddy, ole pal, ole friend! How ya been?" asked sparx as he buzzed around hunter trying to catch his attention. Hunter, noticing sparx shakes his head slightly "hello sparx, I've been fine." Hunter replies. "Where ya headed? Need some company?" sparx asks

"I'm going to the Guardians quarters they wished to speak with me"

"Oh really about what?"

"I don't know"

"Can I come?"

"If you wish to" hunter replies then mumbles "I guess"

Hunter keeps walking with sparx buzzing along behind. "so where have you been? I haven't seen you around any since spyro and cynder left." Sparx asked.

"I have been on missions, checking on people" hunter replied looking straight ahead still walking. Sparx gives a drawn out "Oh" as they turn walking into the guardians quarters.

"Hello friends, glad to see you hunter" terrador welcomes them

"Thank you terrador" hunter says walking up to him

"So what, you're not glad to see me?" sparx says

"Yes, yes, sparx we are all glad to see you, thank you for joining us.." terrador said turning around.

"Now that's more like it, finally get my appreciation" sparx held his tiny head up high buzzing over beside hunter and the guardians.

"Now hunter we need to talk to you" terrador said

"Theirs a black panther hidden in a cave deep in the woods about 30 miles out, we believe he may be practicing dark magic, and experimenting with dark crystals" Cyril explained

"A panther, practicing dark magic? But how?" sparx asked

"Well all creatures besides dragons can control and possess magic, if they focus hard enough and long enough.. Although it is very rare that one has the strength to control such powers" Cyril went on "it takes a while but if one is content enough.. It is possible"

"Hunter, we need you to find him, and stop him before it gets out of hand, we believe he is camping up in the mountains. Bring back any spell books he may be using for sorcery, so we can destroy them"

"When do I leave?" hunter asked

"Tomorrow, do you need someone to go with you?"

"N…" hunter started to speak but was cut off

"I'll go!" sparx volunteered

Hunter and the guardians look at sparx with shocked expressions.

"really?" terrador asked not believing what he heard

"yeah sure, why not? Its getting boring around here, I need to get out more, have some excitement"

"Sparx, you are aware this could get dangerous" Cyril asked concerned

"danger? Pshhh! Danger is my middle name!" sparx propped his tiny hand on his hips acting brave

"okay then, hunter is that okay with you?" Cyril asked. Hunter merely nods his head

"Okay then, you leave at day break in the morning" Cyril said.

Hunter and Sparx left the Guardians quarters going their separate ways. Sparx heading to his room to get some rest and hunter leaving the temple.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Its still short but little longer than the last, hope you liked it! Btw its min and ultimatedragon131's anniversary so we decided it would be a great day to post our story's thanks guys peace out ~queenelizabeth16**


	3. the secrets come out

_**Well here's my third chapter, it's very damn long so be ready xD . I'm reveling secrets and setting up for a lot in this chapter. I hope you readers enjoy it and I appreciate all of ya'll! Don't forget to review! Some advice and your comments are always appreciated! **_

Chapter 3

**The secrets come out.**

The next morning at day break Hunter and Sparx meet up with the Guardians in the garden in front of the temple. The wind is blowing through the trees, and the colorful flowers are in full bloom. The bushes are freshly trimmed, lining the perimeter of the garden. At the entrance stands a tall arched gateway with green leafed vines growing up each side. In the center of the garden is a large fountain. It was carved to the shape of a muscular dragon standing on all fours, at his right side stands a cheetah standing up straight, holding a bow and arrow up as if ready to shoot. At his left side stands a mole garbed in armor and bearing a short sword. The fountains water runs in a drench from behind them to below their feet to make it appear like a river from the front of the garden. At the front of their feet is a drain, so the water can constantly drain through and then filter back through in a never ending cycle. At the bottom of the fountain was a gold plaque engraved on it was "The Founders of War Fang Always Noble and Brave".

"Good morning friends, are you ready to travel?" Cyril asked

"Yes sir" Hunter answered

"Good here are your coordinates through the woods, it is a large area" Cyril said handing Hunter a scroll.

Hunter unrolled the scroll to see half of it is a map and at the bottom half is writing entitled 'Mezzanotte' with a picture of a black panther with seemingly glowing gold eyes.

"What is this for?" Hunter asked looking at Cyril

"It is detailed information on your target. However, now is not the time for that" Cyril pointed at a line of mountain rages on the map

"We believe he is hiding around here somewhere. Be careful it is very easy to get lost around there. And the wildlife is not very friendly either. Stay on this path" Cyril pointed at a dotted line on the map "Do not stray from this route, it is the safest way to the mountains" Cyril warned

"Hm.. Yes very dangerous indeed. Do be careful. There's no telling what he could have created already, or what he has done by now. Horrible thoughts.. Yes just horrifying to think about" Volteer said.

"Yes, yes, Volteer we are aware" Cyril exclaimed

"How long has he been out there?" Hunter asked

"About a month at the most"

"A month?!" Sparx said shocked and now a little scared

"Yes a month.. We couldn't get anyone to go find him so we had no choice but to wait until Hunter got back. He is the only one who would go out there to face him." Terrador answered

"Cowards!" sparx exclaimed

Hunter choosing to ignore this looked straight ahead at the guardians "so am I ready to go?" he asked

Sparx cleared his throat to catch attention "we" he corrected

"Yes I believe so" Terrador answered "is there anything else you would like to add Cyril?"

"No, I believe you're all set. Again do be careful" Cyril said with great concern

"I will" Hunter insured

Sparx cleared his throat again this time a little annoyed "we!" he corrected again.

Hunter ignoring the remark again turned and started walking out of the garden and through the cobblestone streets of warfang, headed towards the city gate with sparx buzzing along behind.

"Leaving just as soon as I came." Hunter sighed looking around at the tall buildings.

As he looked at the shining buildings he thought 'Ahh. How lovely the sunlight makes the buildings shine, how it looks like gold'.

The buildings were built from a mixture of sand stone and lime stone making them appear to be made of gold. When the light hits them just right they shine brighter than anything hunter had ever seen before. He loved the city of warfang but with his job, it made it quite impossible for him to enjoy the city for more than hours at a time. And when he did get to enjoy it even for three or four hours, he was too tired from his long travels to various places the guardians have sent him.

They reached the thirty foot tall brick gate. It was made of stronger stone/brick than the houses and buildings that were made for appearance, the gate on the other hand was made for strength to withhold against any enemies that may attack it. The gate was attached to a wall lining the perimeter of the city, it was made out of the same materials as the gate but with more reinforcements behind the wall. On each corner of the wall was a lookout post, two had dragons in them and two had cheetahs in them.

The bright yellow electric dragon standing at the gate greeted Hunter and Sparx as he opened the gate.

"See ya Hunter, good luck and safe travels" the dragon said

"Thank you striker" hunter thanked the dragon and walked through the gate with Sparx by his side.

"You know that guy?" sparx asked

"Yes, he was the only one to defend me when people weren't very fond of what job I had chosen" Hunter said with a sullen look.

"Uhm….what job was that?" Sparx said confused

"That's a discussion for another time"

The two kept walking for several hours, it is now late afternoon the sun is high in the sky. They decided to stop to rest after walking through the tall grasses and thick forests of the wilderness so long, they finally came to a small clearing that looked like it had been cleared by campers not more than two weeks prior.

"We can stop here to rest" Hunter said sitting on a log that was thrown in the corner of the clearing for a seat.

Sparx yawned as he buzzed around hunter laying down on the other side of the log with a grunt

"Finally" sparx whined

Hunter unrolled the scroll looking at the map

"From what I can tell, we are close to the trail near the dangerous part of the forest" hunter contemplated while studying the map.

Sparx gulped

"If we head North-East for about ten more miles we should hit the trail dead on"

"You have to use that wording?" sparx whined again

"You're not scared are you Sparx?" Hunter taunted

"Me? scared?! Never!" sparx sat up straight propping his hands on his hips.

About that time the bush to the right side of Sparx rattled heavily.

"Ahhh!" Sparx screamed jumping and flying across the clearing and into a tree on the other side.

Then to his surprise a rabbit hopped out of the bush

Hunter bust out laughing.

"Not scared huh? You sure had a lot of momentum" hunter taunted

"Yeah, yeah" Sparx pouted

After a few minutes Hunter decided to go catch something for him to eat before they move on.

"I'll be right back I'm going to find something to eat, try not to get attacked by the big mean rabbit, okay" hunter teased

"Yeah, yeah, try not to get eaten by a bear" Sparx grinned

"Well I haven't yet" Hunter chuckled slightly, then walked off.

He walked through the dense forest to the far left of the clearing they were rested at, about half a mile out he saw fresh dear tracks.

'It was here not too long ago' Hunter thought to himself

He quietly fallowed the tracks keeping watch for the lone dear, when he heard the rustling of a blueberry bush. Hunter looked to see the medium sized dear nuzzling his nose into the bush and eating berries.

He pulled out an arrow and steadied his bow, when he was confident enough with the aim he released the arrow allowing it to fly through the air and hit the deer straight through the heart. Blood poured from the dears wound and it collapsed

"Painless kill" he thought aloud with a smile as he walked up to the dear inspecting it.

He then started to skin the dear and gather the meat from it. After he had gathered everything from the dear he laid out the skin and placed the meat on it then gathered the corners up holding them as the handle to a makeshift bag. He began walking toward the clearing. A few minutes later he arrived seeing Sparx laying on the corner of the log asleep and snoring, hunter giving no acknowledgement to this sat his makeshift bag down with the meat in it and began to gather wood for a fire. He placed a few logs in a slightly dug out fire pit that someone had prepared beforehand.

He took out his flint and made a spark just big enough to light the fire.

Hunter then took out the meat and started cooking it over the fire.

A few moments later the aroma from the meat had filled the air around the small clearing, Sparx took two tiny sniffs and woke up.

He sat up looking at hunter.

"Boy that smells good… can I try some?" Sparx asked standing up and buzzing over to Hunter.

"Sure" hunter said taking his claw and cutting off a few tiny pieces of meat for Sparx.

The two sat and ate for a few moments, when they were done hunter picked up his dear skins rolling them up and put them in his satchel.

"We should move out now. If we hurry we can make it to the path before dark and move on in the morning"

"Can't we just stay here till morning?" sparx whined with a fake tired look

"No we must keep moving" Hunter said

Hunter put out the fire and threw some dirt over the fire pit and the two left the clearing.

They walked for a few minutes and Sparx started thinking about Hunter mentioning a job but never told him what it was, so the tiny dragon fly decided to ask.

"So Hunter…" He started "you never told me what job you were talking about earlier"

Hunter sighed "do you really wish to know?"

"Yes"

"Very well then.. When I was young there were multiple hidden threats to the city, and the guardians were trying to find a way to eliminate them quietly so that the people would not be alarmed. They came up with the idea of hiring people to go out and find them and well… kill them" hunter explained

"So like…" Sparx started

"Assassins, yes… The guardians started asking around to the people they knew would take the job and keep quiet about it, and I was one of those people. I was young in my late teenage years of course I took the job and I was proud of it, still am! I'm disposing of garbage that's trying to harm good people and break down cities… But… Unfortunately some people don't see it that way" Hunter continued

"So if it was kept so quiet then.. How did people find out?" Sparx asked a bit puzzled

"Good question, some people got suspicious of something going on at the temple, people don't like it when you hide things. Needless to say it was a trader.. He came into our brotherhood and he stayed just long enough to gather the information he needed to report back to whoever sent him. It spread like wildfire all over the city, and mine, was the main name going around"

"Well weren't there others in the brotherhood?" Sparx asked

"Well yes of course there was, but I was the leader at the moment. My sniping skills and assassination missions were so successful that the guardians appointed me to lead the group, I kept a watch out for suspicious activity and chose which person would be best suited to go where on which mission. I was in charge and I liked it that way very much"

Hunter smiled at the thought of him training the various cat people and young teenage dragons, his A+ students and the newer assassins on the front row and everyone else behind them.

"So what happened to the rest of the brotherhood?" sparx asked again

"The ones that didn't get killed on failed missions, decided it was getting too dangerous and quit" hunter answered

"Well weren't you afraid they would betray you? I mean I wouldn't trust a coward that dropped out just because a few people failed their jobs!" Sparx exclaimed

"No, see they were allowed to quit, the guardians and I made sure it would be safe for them, they just had to sign a contract and take a vow of secrecy. And of course that after that they would no longer play the role of assassin… Just to make sure no one mysteriously went missing" Hunter explained

"Plus" Hunter went on "It was probably for the best anyway, if I sent those people on a mission that wasn't suited for them than I didn't need to be leading anymore… its better the way it is, just me"

Hunter gave a solemn look.

"Hey, buddy! You can't blame this all on yourself either, you don't know what happened out there" Sparx said in attempt to make the cheetah smile.

Hunter sighed and looked at Sparx "Yes, I know. But they had never failed before"

Sparx thought for a minute then his eyes widened.

"Wait!.. Does that mean we're on an assassination mission!?" Sparx asked

"Yes Sparx, we told you it was going to be dangerous and you ignored our warnings are you scared? Would you like to turn around and go back?" hunter grinned

"No! I.. I'm not scared! I'm excited! I've never been on an assassination mission! This will be interesting…" Sparx said hesitantly "If I don't die first" he mumbled under his breath

Hunter chuckled and kept walking with Sparx buzzing along at his side.

Hours had passed and the sun was setting, the two moons had just started to rise, Hunter and Sparx had just come to the trail on the map that the guardians had warned them about.

"We'll make camp here" hunter said cleaning out a small sandy spot for a camping place.

The clearing is in a kind of square shape with no more than 8 feet going either way, the ground is sandy and dry and there is a wall of trees forming around it with a small gap between each one.

Hunter rolled a log into the small clearing and dug out a small fire pit. He then walked a few feet out of the clearing and gathered some wood to throw in the fire, to which he did. He took out his flint and made a few sparks until the wood ignited.

Hunter took the dear meat out of his satchel as he threw some brush on the fire to make it bigger.

"You want some Sparx?" Hunter said holding it over the fire to warm up the precooked dear meat.

"Yes" Sparx answered rubbing his tiny hands together in a hungry manner.

When the two had finished eating Sparx fell asleep almost instantly in a soft pile of sand.

Hunter sat for a minute thinking about their previous conversation.

After a few minutes his thoughts cut off as he got tired and fell asleep on the ground.

A few hours passed into the night and Hunter and Sparx heard a female voice scream out.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN FREAK OF NATURE" the female voice screamed

"HELP!" she shrieked

Hunter jumped up to the sound and ran towards it.

Her shrill screams got louder as he approached a female white tiger that had been tackled by three mutated black ravens.

From what hunter could see in the moon light she was roughly five foot five, she was a white tiger wearing a black hooded robe with purple trim and purple lining inside the hood.

The ravens were roughly around five feet tall, they had yellow eyes and a dark purple aura radiating from them.

Hunter unsheathed his dagger running up behind one and slashing it across the back causing it to hiss in pain and turn to Hunter but before it could do anything hunter stabbed it in the gut pulling the knife upwards causing its intestines to spill out on the ground and the bird to fall dead.

He looked to see the female tiger had managed to kick both the birds off of her.

He watched as she slashed one across the chest and then stabbed it in the forehead.

Hunter grinned watching the blood pour from its head until he was interrupted by a bird tackling him to the ground.

He quickly rolled over on top of the bird holding his dagger in a reverse grip and stabbing the bird in the left side of the neck then pulling upward and to the right nearly decapitating the bird.

"Thanks if it wasn't for your help I might have been a goner" she said looking at the dead bird on the ground with disgust

"Names Celess" she continued holding out a hand to the cheetah that saved her

She looks up her blue eyes widen then glares pulling her hand back grabbing her dagger

"You?!" she yelled angrily

Hunters eyes widen as she charges forward tackling him to the ground trying to stab him

He deflected knocking her to the ground and he jumping up to his feet

"What's wrong with you why did you just attack me like that?"

She gets back up growling holding the dagger up

"Oh you don't remember me? How could you forget the one person you cheated out of becoming the next great assassin"

Hunters eyes widen as he realizes who she is "Celless?" He said lowering his arms

She lowers the dagger "Ah I see you remember now"

"But how and why are you attacking me?" He said obviously confused

She raised her dagger pointing it at Hunter again "Oh as if you don't know you took my only opportunity of becoming one of the greatest assassins for your own selfish need and gore"

"Look it's not what you think it didn't happen that way" hunter tried to reason

"I won't have any of it I'm here on a mission and now it looks like I'm here to settle a score" she said charging at hunter her dagger in a reverse grip

Hunters eyes widen he steps back with each swipe deflecting blows from left and right

"Stop this! I don't want to hurt you" he said deflecting another blow

"Oh but it will be me that will be the one hurting you" she said giving a swift kick to the side of his leg causing hunter to yell in pain and fall to his knee

She drove a punch at his head which he deflected grabbing her arm puling her down to the ground and getting back up slowly

She got back up glaring at him

"Fine if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get" Hunter said

She gets back up growling at Hunter she charges at him he side steps tripping her she stumbles but regains her balance

Sparx meantime is hiding behind a nearby tree branch hiding from the fighting cats

Celess charges at Hunter again swiping her dagger at him which he dodges but doesn't dodge a south paw as her long razor sharp claws slice Hunters belly leaving three long bloody streaks

Hunter roars in pain clenching at his stomach as rivets of blood start to ooze out.

In that short amount of time he was distracted she kicks him in his right leg bringing him down once again.

She then catches him in the jaw with her knee knocking him backwards.

When she had done this it caused hunter to bite his tongue braking the flesh blood filling his mouth he spits a glob of red fluid on ground as he gets back up

He quickly grabs his bow and strings an arrow aiming at her

She quickly ducks taking her right hand knocking his bow arm in air the string releases sending the projectile flying into the trees embedding into the tree branch less than three inches from sparx head.

Sparx screamed in panic and went buzzing as fast as he could to another tree only to miss the branch and fly right into the tree knocking Sparx out momentarily as he fell to a lower branch.

Celless then drives a left handed blow into Hunters bleeding stomach causing him to hunch forward.

Hunter quickly grabs his dagger from under his cloak he waits until she steps forward he then raised the dagger up slashing her across her right arm causing her to hiss in pain clenching the bleeding wound he leg sweeps knocking her to the ground bringing the dagger down trying to stab her in the shoulder

Celless quickly rolls out of the daggers way causing the blade to pierce into the moist ground.

Hunter looks to the right only to see her left leg coming straight towards his face kicking him in the head.

She runs forward picking up her dagger from the ground she holds both daggers in a reverse grip and charges at Hunter.

He quickly jumps to his feet and out of way from her oncoming attack but she anticipated the move and did a quick spin both blades catching hunter across the chest.

He stumbles backward but recovers as she charges at him again.

Hunter picks up his right leg kicking her in the stomach sending her several feet backwards, both blades landing on the ground.

Hunter then unsheathes his sword the blade shimmering in the moon light.

He stands over Celess who's now clenching her stomach grimacing in pain.

He points the sword down at her head "will you just stop and listen already we are not the bad guys what happened all those years ago was unfortunate yes but not my fault"

She growled at him "You know what you may think you're so great but you've never been too good about watching where you're standing" she said with a grin

Hunter raises an eye brow at this as Celless kicks up her right leg catching hunter right in between the legs.

Hunter dropped his sword and stepped back kneeling down in pain the sword fell embedding five inches of the blade in the ground right next to Cellesses right arm.

She then stands up grabbing Hunters sword looking at the blade admiring the craftsmanship.

"Nice blade you got, its nice and sharp" she then takes it stabbing hunters shoulder causing him to yell in pain gripping the blade in an attempt to remove it from his shoulder.

At that moment she pulls the blade back slicing a large slash across Hunters right hand.

Hunter yells out in pain yet again "will you stop and just listen there's no need for this senseless violence"

Celless not wanting to listen to Hunter, ready used the sword in an attempt to chop hunters head off.

Meanwhile Sparx just waking up a little confused and saw the tiger standing over Hunter.

Sparx fearing for the cheetahs safety flies down in front of Celess face his light temporarily blinding her.

"What the hell?.." she mumbles

Hunter then takes this opportune moment grabbing cellesses leg pulling her to the ground knocking the sword out of her hand and effectively pinning her down.

Hunter grabs Celless by the throat slamming her head into the ground

"will you listen we are not any threat to you we are out to eliminate a target and if we have any chance of getting out of here alive I suggest we work together unless…" hunter stopped, at that moment another flock of ravens started squawking and hissing out in the woods from an un known location "Unless you want to become bird food"

Celless scowled for a few minutes until the ravens got louder

"Okay, fine.. But only because I hate those damn birds.. Now would you please get off of me?"

Hunter grinned as he stood up "Now then that's more like it"

The two cats started walking back to the clearing with Sparx buzzing along on the other side of Hunter from Celless.

"Who is she? She scares me" Sparx whispered to Hunter

"An old acquaintance, and yes.. She is quite scary isn't she?" Hunter said not even trying to whisper.

Celless glared at hunter "don't push it… I might still kill you where you stand"

"As I recall I did get the upper hand.. And plus you need me to get out of here"

"That's the only reason I haven't yet.."

"And because you can't"

Celless laughed "sure keep thinking that"

They reached the clearing and hunter sat on the ground leaning against the log he rolled in for a seat.

He took a roll of gauze from his satchel and started bandaging his bleeding wounds.

When he was done Sparx grabbed the roll of gauze and flew over to Celless.

"W-want s-some bandage?" he nearly whispered in fear of the tiger.

Celless glared at Sparx with a low growl for a second and snatched the gauze causing the dragonfly to yelp a little and move back watching her try to bandage her arm.

After a few tries Sparx noticed she was having trouble wrapping her arm.

"C-can I help?" the dragonfly stuttered

Celless didn't say anything but Sparx flew up to her despite his fear and helped bandage her arm.

When he was finished he took the gauze and hurriedly flew back to Hunter.

Celless was sitting on the other side of the clearing leaning against a tree glaring over the still blazing fire at Hunter.

Hunter shrugged it off and leaned his head back against the log.

"Glare at me all you want I don't care"

Celless gave a slight growl and stared off into the woods ignoring the cheetahs presence.

"Well this is going to be a wonderful night" Sparx said shaken almost cowering beside the end of the log.

_**Well there's the third chapter hope all ya'll liked it I worked hard on it . And one man we all know as NativeAvenger told me to put more description in my story so I did, thank you for kick starting my imagination. And a big thanks to UltimateDragon131 for all the ideas he gave me on things to do, I Love You Honey. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review guys, Thanks! **_


	4. A Helping Hand

It was the next morning, Spyro and Cynder were in midflight somewhere between the tree tops and clouds. The sun was half risen and shining bright, it was no later than midmorning. By this time they had already cooked about a half dozen fish they had caught in a nearby stream for breakfast and took off into flight, in desperate hope to find civilization.

They had been flying for well over half an hour now, looking at the beautiful scenery bellow that stretched for miles. The only thing separating it was a river of rushing blue water stretching from the ocean to the far west, splitting the forest in half disappearing in the horizon.

Beyond the forest they could see what looked like from their distance, the shadow of a small mountain range but was actually a tall snowy mountain range off several miles in the distance, hours from their current location. They also noticed a string of thunderclouds moving above the mountains.

"Looks like a storm might come through we need to find somewhere to stay quick" said Spyro

"Agreed" Cynder said back as they began to fly faster.

As they flew Cynders thoughts wondered off into thinking about their battle with malifore, her confession of love towards Spyro and wondering if he had heard it. So after moments of thinking she decided she would tell him.

"Hey Spyro.. I need to tell you something" Cynder said hesitantly

"Yea Cynder, what is it?" but as soon as Spyro answered they noticed a group of four creatures emerged from the woods below heading towards them.

The creatures are only four foot long, their skin is of a stony texture they have no wings only a leathery strip of skin on either side of their body but despite their lack of wings they can still fly.

"Cynder watch out, waverns!" Spyro warned

At that moment the waverns were practically right on top of them.

Cynder spit out a glowing green glob of venom on one of the waverns causing it to hiss n pain as the acid started to melt off the creatures stony flesh.

Spyro then engulfed another wavern with a torrent of fire.

Just then another wavern came up to Spyros right flank hitting him with a blast of energy to the side he tumbles through the air, using his wings to steady himself and glares daggers at the wavern as it charged, but was quickly dispatched when Spyro used his razor sharp talons to rip open the creatures throat sending out a shower of purple blood as its limp body fell back down to the forest floor below.

The last wavern then charged toward Cynder, but Cynder quickly dodged the attack and used her sharp scythe shaped tail blade to nearly decapitate the creature the purple ooze soaking her silver tail blade.

Hearing the commotion a group of twenty more waverns came rushing out of the trees toward spyro and Cynders position,

"We need to lose them this way" Cynder said to Spyro as she dived down toward the trees with Spyro fallowing right behind.

The group of waverns then fallow Spyro and Cynder into the trees below.

Spyro looked behind them to see the horde of waverns chasing them.

"What are you doing Cynder?" spyro asked

"We're going to lose them, this way" Cynder said as she and spyro made a sharp right past a row of trees heading in the direction of a river.

The waverns made the sharp turn fallowing them two of which crashed into the trees.

They kept going bobbing and weaving between the trees, spyro looked up shooting a lightning bolt from his mouth at a large tree branch behind him sending it falling to the ground crushing three waverns the rest flying past the branch still chasing the two.

"How are we going to lose them" Spyro shouted over the rushing wind

"You'll see just watch" Cynder shouted back as they flew in the direction of the river.

As they kept going they made it to the river and proceeded flying up stream.

They kept flying up river as fast as they could towards a group of three grizzly bears.

"What are you doing Cynder?" Spyro shouted with eyes widened.

"Just grab my arm and hold on" Cynder shouted back holding out a forepaw.

Spyro held onto her arm and just at that moment Cynder engulfed the two of them in a shroud of shadows causing them to disappear into thin air.

They disappeared mere moments before colliding with the bears ahead, they had caught the waverns by surprise, their sudden disappearance causing them to collide with the bears, before they could realize what is happening the bears started attacking each one of them.

Meanwhile spyro and cynder were hid behind some nearby bushes watching the carnage in front of them as the bears start to rip apart the waverns one by one and begin devouring the corpses.

"How did you know that would work?" Spyro said as he backed away from the bush looking at Cynder.

"It's easy, hungry bears and a lot of free food coming straight into their den. What would you do?" Cynder replied with a grin

"True but how did you know they were here?" Spyro asked

"I saw them when we flew over a few minutes ago, I was leading us right towards them the whole time. We lost maybe a mile at the most. Now how about we get out of here before anymore show up it would probably be best to walk just so we don't attract anymore un wanted attention" Cynder said giving Spyro a sly grin before walking past him.

Spyro nodded in agreement and fallowed behind. Several hours went by when spyro stopped dead in his tracks sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?"

Cynder stopped smelling the air "smoke!" she said realizing the scent.

"come on! This way!" spyro said heading off into the direction of the scent

After a few moments of running they saw the walls of the city appear in the distance. They slowed down to a steady walk due to being tired and out of breath when Cynder stopped knowing that once they reached the walls of the City they would not have much time alone.

"Hey Spyro…. I have something to tell you" Cynder said hesitantly looking at Spyro as he too stopped and turned to face her.

"Yea Cynder, what is it?" Spyro replied a little anxious to get to the City.

"I.. I was wondering if you had heard me before; when.. When I.. Well I'll just come out with it; I love you Spyro!" Cynder blushed heavily realizing what she had just confessed and looked at Spyros wide eyes.

Spyro couldn't believe it, he was right! She did say it, and she just said it again. He stood in a confused shock of not knowing what to say when he finally opened his mouth to speak, at first it felt as though no words would come out, like he had no voice at all and it would be a useless attempt to try to even muster a sound. But he fought the shy confusion and spoke anyways.

"R-really?"

Cynder hung her head "Yes" she said hesitantly when suddenly she felt Spyro nuzzle her and heard his soft voice

"I love you too Cynder"

Cynder raised her head as a smile spread across face and she nuzzled spyro back. The two stayed this way for a few moments relieved to have confessed their love, when Spyro finally broke the silence.

"We should get going, the City isn't that far away"

"Agreed" said Cynder smiling and glad that her dark scales masked her blush.

They continued walking through the thick grassy field both of them smiling wide with joy until they reached the gate. Two guards stood post in front of the gate one was an orange cheetah with green eyes, garbed in brown robes with a sword hanging at his waist and bow and arrows hanging on his back. The other was a black tiger with bright blue eyes garbed in silver robes and carrying two swords crossed on his back. Both of them stood around seven feet tall.

They both turned to look at Spyro and Cynder.

"Halt" the orange cheetah said firmly "who are you? What is your business here?"

"I am Spyro, this is Cynder. It is a long story but we are kind of lost and hoping for some food, rest and directions to warfang"

"Warfang? You mean you come from warfang?"

"Uhm.. yes, is that a problem?" Cynder asked

"No but you're a long way from home" the orange cheetah chuckled slightly and motioned for the door to open

"How far exactly?" Spyro asked confused

"About eight hundred miles to the mainland and then a good six hundred to Warfang, so possibly a good two day flight three with ease" he answered

Spyro nodded as they walked through the gate then sighed looking to Cynder

"Damn we are far away from home. We will get some rest and head out tomorrow" Spyro suggested

"Sounds good to me" Cynder yawned looking around at the city.

The roads were of gravel and dirt, the buildings were made of sand stone appearing to be a chalk like silver color, some were two stories high most were only one. There were various creatures running from place to place doing chores and working hard at their jobs whether it be manning a grocery stand to working as a blacksmith with clanking metals, or even to menial things such as sweeping the wood sidewalks that go from building to building up the sides of the street.

As they walked through the entrance of the city Spyro turned to Cynder

"So where should we go first?" he asked

"I'm not sure, our best bet would be to find someone in charge and get directions and somewhere to stay for the night. I don't know about you but I'm tired"

"Yea me too" Spyro yawned looking around the city.

"And besides we should probably find some kind of shelter because that storm isn't looking very good" Cynder mentioned as Spyro looked up noticing the sky was getting darker the clouds were moving in, the wind was beginning to pick up and whistle between the buildings of the city as a few random leaves danced along with it.

"Agreed" spyro said. They kept walking in the general direction of the heart of the city when they heard sobbing coming from a nearby ally, as they approached they heard a female voice trying to comfort the other.

~thirty minutes prior~

A red dragon sat alone at the end of a dark ally way crying heavily he had blood red scales that appeared dark crimson in the darkness of the ally, he had a golden underbelly and wing membrane and a gold arrow head shaped tail blade. He was crying to himself tears streaming from his clenched eyes over his cheeks to fall to the ground. Just then a pink dragoness walks into the ally after hearing the commotion going on. She slowly walks up to the red dragon.

"flame are you okay?" she said in a soft voice

This caused the dragon now known as flame to look up in surprise.

The female dragon had bright pink scales and light pink underbelly and wing membrane, with a heart shaped tale blade, she was also wearing a gold necklace with a red heart shaped ruby in it.

"E-ember, what are you doing here?" flame stuttered

"I've been looking for you all day, no one has seen you. I was worried what happened? Are you okay?" the pink dragoness now known as Ember answered with a worried expression.

"I-I'm fine" he said turning his head back around ashamed to be seen in such a state.

"I know that's not true, what happened?" Ember asked even more worried for her friend as she stepped forward

"I'm fine just.. Go away it's nothing"

"I know there's something clearly wrong what…" she stopped in mid-sentence noticing bruising and cuts on flames arms, shoulders and back.

"Flame what happened? Tell me!"

"Life.. Life is what happened!" he almost yelled out causing ember to jump in surprise

"Between my step parents and my reoccurring memories of that night in our village I can't take it anymore!"

"You can't keep letting those memories haunt you, you're not the only one that lost everything that night. And your step parents may be assholes but you can't let that get to you" she said stepping towards flame

"It's worse this time my step father is the one that did this to me and the memories are becoming more frequent like a nightmare that will never end. I want to get out, I want to get free! I feel like I could scream! But I can't, I came here to end it all; I've had enough of it"

"Flame you can't do that.. Things may be rough but you still have people who love you.. Someone who's here for you! Think about it all our child hood, all this time we have been best friends, I've always been here for you and nothing is going to change I'm still here and I always will be. Don't do this to yourself, flame. I can help you. We can get through this together like we always have"

"Like we always have? My parents are dead. Your mom died that night we were left with nothing, and nowhere to go. Where do you suppose we go? What do you think we should do next?"

"I don't know yet. We can pull through it, even if it takes running through the middle of nowhere not knowing where we're going we can still make it" she hung her head as she sat beside flame "I'm not going to let you harm yourself, we are going to get out of here one way or another.. We just have to figure out where to"

"What do you suppose we do when we do get away from this?"

"Anything! We will be free. As long as we can get to some place far enough away that no one would bother fallowing we can restart our lives the way we want them to be!" Ember looked at flame with hopeful eyes "Or even.. Start a new life together.. I love you Flame"

Flame sat there stunned by what he just heard "You.. You love me?" he sat there his expression changing from one of sorrow to one of hope "Really?" he looked into her eyes

"Yes Flame, I do" she gazed back into his eyes

Flame hugged her tightly in a warm loving embrace "I love you too" he said softly, although their loving hug didn't last long until they heard foot steps coming towards them slowly and they both let go.

"Someone's coming Ember what should I do? Their sure to ask questions about what happened to me" flame whispered

Ember quickly reached into her satchel and pulled out two healing crystals "don't worry about it" she smiled holding the crystals to Flames wounds until they were fully healed and the crystals had fully desolved.

"Hello? Is everything okay? We heard noises from the street sounded like someone was upset" Spyro asked concerned

"Yes, everything is fine.. Now" Flame answered

"Good"

"We just entered the city and we've never been here before, we are trying to find our way back home to warfang and were wondering if you knew anyone that would help us?" Cynder asked

"Oh why yes we do" Ember said with a sweet smile looking to flame "just wait I will explain later" she whispered to him "we will show you to the leader of our little city, you can speak with her and she will arrange somewhere for the both of you to sleep tonight, and a map"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Cynder stated

"Lovely!" ember said excitedly "fallow us" Ember and flame stood up leading the way out of the ally

They all proceeded to walk out of the ally and down the street.

They walked down the wooden sidewalks passing by all the vegetable stands and craft stands to their right and doors to various buildings on their left. As they walked Cynder looked around at the buildings and various dragons and cheetahs walking through the dirt streets shopping from the stands.

She admired the perfectly carved building signs that read "Black smith" "Seamstress" "Diner" etc.

'How beautifully carved' she thought to herself as her gaze met a string of pink, blue and yellow flowers with a row of red roses behind, lining the perimeter of a three story medium sized building at the center of the city. The other buildings were fairly sized but this one was slightly larger with more detail in the swirl carvings around the door, and where the other buildings were built of a sand stone appearing to be a chalky silver color, this one was mixed with something. It looked as though it shined in the evening light, it appeared to have a smooth surface and looked as though to have tiny chips of some kind of crystal in it.

'What in the world is this building made of?' Cinder thought to herself admiring its glow.

As they approached the green earth dragon guard at the front door Cynder noticed large chunks of the crystal lining the door frame.

'It's diamonds!' she told herself

"Excuse us Thorn, we are here to speak to Ms. Pyra we shall only be a moment" Ember stated to the guard.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked

"No Sir but I assure you we won't be but a moment, our friends are new here and they need some directions back home" she assured

"Very well then" he moved aside allowing them entrance inside.

They walked through a short entrance hallway the floors were of tan and light pink marble and the walls were of tan stone. They reached the end of the hallway coming into a large room with stair cases to each side. The room was of the same marble flooring, the walls were white and there were four smooth stone pillars going from the floor to the ceiling in each corner, and just as outside they had a single ring of diamonds going around the pillar at both top and bottom.

"This way, fallow me" Ember stated walking over to the stair case to the right and proceeding up it.

The stair case was also marble the railing was surprisingly plain and made of silver but looked as though freshly polished and very well kept.

"This is the temple as you may have figured out, Mrs. Pyra makes sure it is kept spotless, this building is her pride and joy mostly because she designed it herself! There are two rooms on the first floor that house four people. On this floor there are about six they bunk two people each" Ember explained as they started ascending the last flight of stairs

"The Top floor is strictly Mrs. Pyra's, she likes her space" she finished as they came to a door at the top of the stair case.

"Thus theirs a door at the top" Flame said leaning against the stone wall

Ember knocked gently on the door and waited a moment. The silence was broken by a firm female voice on the other side

"Who is it?" the woman called

"Mrs. Pyra it is me Ember, I wish to speak with you for a moment. I assure you it won't take long" she replied

"Very well, you may come in" she stated allowing them entrance as Ember pushed the door open with a smile revealing a full grown red dragoness standing on the other side.

She was of a feminine build fully grown, her scales were bright red her underbelly and wing membrane were white. Her eyes were seemingly glowing blue. She had horns that resemble Ignitus' and a series of ivory white needle like spines protruding from her neck down to her spiked tail blade.

"Hello Mrs. Pyra, how are you?" Ember asked politely

"Good my child, why are you here?" Pyra asked as her eyes widened at the sight of a half grown purple dragon

"Well you're an odd one aren't you, I haven't ever seen a dragon of your color before. Tell me, what is your element my dear?" Pyra asked Spyro politely

"Well…" he hesitated for a moment "All of them. Fire, ice, electricity, and earth"

"So my suspicion is correct, you are the prophesized purple dragon, and that must be Cynder!" she stated with enthusiasm

"Yes" he answered

"Lovely! The two of you have returned at last! We shall have a celebration!" she exclaimed

"Uhm… that's really not necessary" Spyro tried to explain

"Nonsense! You two saved the world you deserve a night of celebration! Plus there is a storm brewing outside we will have a room set up for you by the time you are ready to leave the celebration" Pyra stated with a smile

"I guess if there is nothing we can say to convince you otherwise, that will be wonderful" Cynder said reluctantly

"Great! This evening about sunset, it will be in the ball room. Ember it is yours and flames job to show them to the ball room"

"Yes Ma'am" Ember nodded

A moment of silence passed as Pyra turned around and started walking towards her personal library where she had been reading a book when she turned to look back to Ember "Well… Was there anything else?"

"Huh? Oh.. No Ma'am that was it…. We'll be on our way now"

"Carry on" Pyra said walking back to her book as the four dragons left the room and exited the building

"They really do make a lovely couple" she said with a smile

**Nearing sunset **

**In the garden**

They walked through the paths of the garden Flame and Ember with their tails intertwined and Spyro and Cynder fallowing a few feet behind, nuzzling each other as they walked. They eventually reached the end of the path at the exit of the garden and the two couples stood under the large arched gate way looking across the street at the ball room.

It was elegantly built from all angles it had two white pillars in front on either sides of the door, the door was currently open, revealing people inside placing platters of food and drink on tables lining the back wall of the room.

"Let's go in and see if they are ready yet" Ember said as she started walking across the street with flame right beside her.

The four dragons walked into the ballroom the back wall was lined with food tables and beverages and at the left and right were tables and chairs leaving a large space in between. They noticed moles still placing a few trays on the tables when Pyra walked up to them with a smile

"Hello friends! How are you this evening?"

"Good, thank you" Spyro answered

"Wonderful to hear! You can take a seat anywhere and we will start when everyone gets here"

They nodded turning to look at a row of tables with chairs scattered around for the moles and cheetah people. They walked up to a table with no chairs that was just big enough for four.

"So; what is your background?" Cynder asked

"Whose?" Ember asked "Mine or fames?"

"Well.. Both I guess"

"It's um.. Kind of a long and sad story. I don't really want to go through that right now"

"Oh that's fine, I can relate"

"Yea you don't know how often we hear that"

"I can imagine, but in my case it's true. I know it doesn't help any to try an relate and could actually make it worse but keep in mind there are some people out there who understand"

"I know, but when you're dealing with the images of your mother being killed in front of you while trying to protect you and your father blaming you for her death, every day growing farther and farther away from you it's kind of hard to listen"

Cynders eyes widened and Spyro looked and Ember with sympathy

"I'm so sorry.." Cynder tried to sympathize

"It's fine.. You think my story is bad? You should hear flames.. He lost his whole family in that attack of Malifor, now he is forced to live with an abusive family"

Flame kept his head down as Ember draped a wing over his shoulders.

"That's awful" said Spyro

"That's why I was going to ask you two…" Ember gave a ragged sigh "we are so tired of this place, it holds nothing but pain for us, yes there is nice people around the city but what we have to live with here is un bearable we want to leave this place and start a new on our own, make a better life for ourselves. And you two are our chance to leave, we don't know the route out of here we would get lost on our own. So can we fallow you back to WarFang?"

Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other and before Spyro could speak Cynder answered

"Yes of course you can, everyone needs a clean start every once in a while"

Ember smiled "Oh thank you!"

"Just meet us in the morning at day break in the garden"

While they were talking the room had filled with various creatures and suddenly they heard pyra's voice breaking through the chattering crowd behind them

"Welcome everyone! We are here to celebrate the returning of the prophesized purple dragon! Please have fun and enjoy your selves!"

For a second everyone gave a happy cheer and then went back to talking as a band of moles started playing music. Each one of them had their various stringed instrument and were sitting in a small semi-circle at the end of the food tables.

The four dragons watched as six figures walked to the center of the room. One was an orange tiger dressed in a long red dress with a matching scarf over her shoulders and running down her arms to be held in her paws. A snow leopard dressed in a long light blue dress with a matching scarf hanging on the back of her neck and wrapped around her arms leading down to her paws. A solid black panther she was wearing a long pink dress with long sleeves and a matching sheer veil over her face. An orange tiger who was wearing a long yellow dress with long sleeves and a matching veil over her face. A solid white panther that was wearing red dress with a matching scarf over her shoulders leading down her arms and into her paws, and a pink panther she was wearing a black dress with a matching veil over her face.

They gathered in a circle in the center of the room for a second then spread out and started dancing.

"Wow, I didn't know there was going to be a performance" Cynder said while nuzzling Spyro

"Yes. Mrs. Pyra loves her dance group, she has them perform for everything and their really very good too" Ember explained

As the night went on they ate and talked and became good friends learning about each other, They were laughing and having a nice time when a black dragon slightly larger than flame walked up beside Ember.

"Well, well it's not every day you see a dragoness of such a color as you, I like it" He said looking to Ember

"Uhm.. Thanks?.." Ember said hesitantly

"Come take a walk with me, we can hang out somewhere else"

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine right here. But feel free to re locate yourself, I have no problem with you leaving"

Cynder and Spyro chuckled as flame slowly started to get up

"What did you just say to me?"

"The nice lady told you to leave her alone now get your sorry ass out of here before I have to kick it out" Flame growled as he turned to face the black dragon

"Hah! Try it little boy"

Flame smirked for a second then punched him dead in the snout knocking the black dragon backwards, when he finally regained his balance he lifted his paw to his snout to find out it was bleeding and broken.

At this point everyone had become aware of the commotion and was watching as the dragon tried to throw a punch back but flame caught his paw before it made contact and twisted his arm around breaking it and kicked him backwards sending him hurdling towards the dancers.

Ember and Cynder gasped when they saw that thinking he would hurt one of the ladies when suddenly one of them grabbed his arm and spun him around tossing him to the next dancer and all six of them repeated that when the last one stopped him and shoved him out the door.

Everyone started laughing and cheering, this caused Pyra to come out of the back room to see what was going on. When one of her dancers told her what happened she started laughing and walked up to Flame.

"Nice job Flame! That man is so self-centered he thinks he's the Ancestors gift to dragonesses! I'm glad you put him in his place" Pyra praised

"Thanks"

"I think its probably time for us to go" Ember said with a yawn "can we stay in the temple tonight Mrs. Pyra?" Ember asked

"Why of course why don't you take the room beside Spyro and Cynders, they are in room four on the second floor"

"Thank you so much"

"Yea I think we'll fallow you" Spyro added while standing up with Cynder standing beside him

They walked out the door saying goodnight to Pyra and started down the side walk towards the temple a few buildings down.

"Flame that was nice standing up for Ember like that" Cynder stated with a smile

"And hilarious" Spyro added

"I was only taking care of what I love"

At that moment the thunder roared above them startling them.

"We should probably hurry" Ember said as they all took off in a sprint towards the temple.

They made it to the door of the temple just when the rain started pouring down and they rushed inside.

"Well that was close" Cynder said gazing outside at the pouring rain

"Yea… I'm tired" Ember sad with a yawn

"Me too" Cynder agreed "I'm going to bed" she said as her and Ember walked away Spyro and Flame still gazing at the storm and talking

"Uhm.. Guys? Ya coming?" Cynder said breaking their gaze

"What, where?" Spyro said confused for a moment

"Apparently not.. Good night" Ember teased as her and Cynder turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Oh!" Spyro said turning and walking after Cynder who had already made it to her room and shut the door in Spyros face, Flame fallowed suit and Ember giggled shutting the door just as he reached it

"Oh come on, I beat up a dumbass for you and this is how you repay me?" flame said in a joking tone when the door opened to let him in.

"Hey he got in what about me?"

Cynder giggled "fine I guess I'll let you in" she opened the door and smiled as she walked to her separate sleeping pillow and laid down

"Thank you" Spyro laughed shutting the door and walking to his sleeping pillow and to fall asleep.


End file.
